A Tribute to Al
by Truth's Apprentice
Summary: Chapter 1 The Simple Questions. Chapter 2 Bedtime Stories. Well, it's lot of stories about Al because Al is awesome. Yeah, ratings and genre inside.
1. The Simple Questions

**Well, Anna Rowebot decided I should learn to apreciate Al. So here I am. I take suggestions for Al shorts or something. See my profile for details.**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! **

**Rating: K or K+**

**Genre: Humor**

**Info: not to be taken seriously, unless of course you, like me, could just picture this happening. Otherwise this is a bunch of crack.**

Chapter 1 The simple questions

"Brother, I have a question."

Ed took a sip of his usual coffee. It was around six in the morning and he had gotten up early to go to the Central library. "What is it Al?"

"Brother, where do babies come from?"

Ed spit out his coffee, "Why are you asking me!" His face was getting red.

"Well I asked the colonel, and his face started going red too. Then he cleared his throat and said I should ask you. Hawkeye was smiling! It was just a simple question!"

...meanwhile Ed's face was getting redder, and redder...

"I know that babies come from their mothers but how do they get there in the first place? How do they get traits like they're dad if the mom is the one who gets pregnant? Is it some kind of alchemy?"

"Well, umm, Al? Can we skip this question?" he begged awkwardly.

"Why, is there something wrong with the question?" Al asked innocently.

"Let's leave it until you're older, or you have your body back."

"Brother! You can't say until I have my body back, it's not my fault I'm like this!"

"FINE THEN LEAVE IT UNTILL YOU'RE OLDER!"

"Stop evading the question! Is it some form of alchemy?"

"No, how would the Hughes had their daughter?" Ed said calming down. His face was still pink though.

"The Colonel could have helped, he's their friend and an alchemist so I thought-"

The poor coffee Ed had been drinking was now spread out throughout the room.

"AL! THATS SO PERVERTED!" his face had gone bright red again.

"Well I wouldn't know. Everyone is refusing to tell me how it happens!" he argued.

"Al, on your 16th birthday I promise to tell you where babies come from."

"Promise?"

"Yeah Al, I promise."

**Al is so cute and innocent.**

**I love reviews, so does my cat.**

**Unless your a dog...**


	2. Bedtime Stories

**Bedtime Stories**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating: k**

**Series: Brotherhood**

Alphonse couldn't stop smiling. For one, they had defeated Father and Amestris was saved. For another, they had both just gotten their bodies back. There were a number of other things that factored into it as well, but those were the main ones.

At the moment the Elric brothers were in a hospital. Ed was well enough to move around but Al was still weak and malnourished. Even though it was past visiting hours the nurses didn't bother either of them. They did save the country after all.

"Brother, now that I have my body back," he hesitated. Ed got up from his chair by his side and sat on his hospital bed. "What is it Al?"

"Well, you keep telling me to go to sleep, but I was wondering if you could tell me a bedtime story."

"Al," Ed groaned, "You know I'm not good at that kinda thing."

"Please," Al used his puppy dog eyes. It was a look that Edward Elric could not refuse.

"Oh all right. Once upon a time there was a princess and she lived in a tower. There was a prince from a different kingdom and an evil alchemist. The evil alchemist took the girl and the knight got her back, they got married, yadayadaya and they all lived happily ever after. Except the evil alchemist, he ended up alone."

"Brother, you've got to put more detail in there. No wonder The Colonel complains about your reports!"

"FINE AL! I'll try again." Ed huffed and sat back in his own chair.

"Once, in a very depressing kingdom, lived a princess. She-"

"Why was it depressing?"

"I'm getting to it! Once, in a very depressing kingdom, lived a princess. She was pretty and what made everyone so depressed was that they couldn't have her. It also might have been because she was a machine junky. She could talk for hours about it. Well because of this, everyone in the castle was fed up with her beauty, so they told a very old dragon man who lived in a cave to take her."

"What's a dragon man? Was he a chimera?"

"Well it's a dragon that can turn into a person. So I guess he was kind of like a chimera. Anyway, he stole her away in the dead of night and took her to his cave. Now, a prince in another land heard about this. He liked the princess because he tended to break the machines that she could talk for hours about. He seceded to go and get her back. He found the dragon's layer and came crashing through the door shouting, HEY! YOU STUPID DRAGON CHIMERA THING GIVE ME BACK MY GIRL.

The dragon man turned around and smirked. 'Well I'm not going to give her back and I don't think you could do anything about it shrimp.'

'I'M NOT SMALL,' the prince called. The prince knew he was so much more awesome than the dragon, and he was better at alchemy and he was better looking. Overall the dragon was a wimp! Yeah! A WHIMP!"

"Brother," Al sighed. "You need to calm down. It's the middle of the night and we're in a hospital."

Ed didn't seem to be listening, "AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION AL, THIS PRINCE WAS TALL. TALLER THAN TALL! HE WAS A FREAKIN GIANT!"

Al sighed and gave up. Ed was ranting about being tall and there wasn't much that could pull him out of that. "Brother," he finally yelled. "Just go on with the story." Ed paused a moment, then sighed. "Fiiinnnee." He cleared his throat and began again.

"The prince, being as epic as he was, took out his sword and cut all of the dragon man's hair off. (He was in human form.) All of those black locks were now spread across the floor. Now he was left with a terrible haircut and he started to complain about how he would never get a girlfriend this way. Then he started to cry. The prince shrugged and unchained the princess.

As they were leaving the princess hit the kidnapper with her beloved wrench. This of course made him cry harder.

Then they went home, kicked the conspirators out of power and lived happily ever after. Oh yeah, and sense the dragon man was out of the game for a while, Havoc got a girlfriend. Now the end."

"Brother that sounded like a way to vent about Mustang, and confess your love about Winry." Al grinned.

"What, no!" His face had gone red.

"Uh huh, you said the princess was a machine junky, that's Winry. That is you favorite nickname for her. You also said she hit the chimera with a wrench."

"Wait, hold on!"

"And you said that the dragon man was a girlfriend stealer and called you shrimp. He also had black hair and the girls love him."

"Okay but-"

"And lastly the prince is you. It was obvious from the start but then you started going on about how he was tall. That was a dead giveaway." Al smirked.

Ed sighed. "Fine, I admit it. Now go to sleep." He kissed his little brother's forehead and left to go to his own room.

'Oh brother,' Al smiled, 'You never change.' Then he dove into his much needed peaceful sleep.

**Al makes me smile. If he makes you smile drop a review. XD**


	3. This Chapter Has No Official Title

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance

Info: Al/Mei story, After Al gets his body back and he travels to Xing.

**A Tribute to Al**

Chapter 3

This chapter doesn't have a title.

"Alphonse, you have to feel the energy around you, otherwise you can't let the energy flow to the second circle." Mei was laughing at me. It's not that I minded but come on; I've been learning Alkahestry for two days now. It's not like I'll be perfect at it.

I threw the knives. That was the first thing she had taught me; throwing knives so they make a perfect circle. That was _not_ easy. I somehow managed it, and drew the circle I would channel my energy through it. To my, and Mei's surprise, the circle lit, though dimly. I looked to the second circle. It was glowing an even fainter blue light. I managed to make a miniature of a panda. I had been trying to make Mei's Panda, but I was just glad you could tell _what_ it was.

Mei was smiling. I stood up, "I did it." I said excitedly.

"Yep," I hadn't really noticed how pretty her smile was. No, scratch that. I hadn't really noticed how pretty _she _was. He had grown sense the fight with Father. She no longer acted like a child, and it was noticeable.

I stepped forward. Her eyes widened, then she stepped forward.

My lip pressed against her. They were warm, and suddenly all my other thought's just slipped away. We backed away, blushing at what we had done.

It had been my first kiss. I had missed this part of my life in the armor, and I hadn't really cared when I was a kid, I mean what kid did?

Now I had every aspect of my life back. I had everything I could possibly want.

It felt great.

**Author's Note: **

**I suck at romance. I just wanted to post this to see what ya'll thought.**

**Review to tell me if this sucked or not.**

**It probably sucked so much.**


End file.
